Rendon Howe
} |name = Rendon Howe |image = NPC-Arl_Howe.jpg |px = 270px |title = Arl Teyrn (after the Battle of Ostagar) |gender = Male |race = Human |class = Rogue |specialization = Assassin |rank = Boss |location = Arl of Denerim's Estate - Dungeon, Castle Cousland |family = Tarleton Howe (father) Nathaniel Howe (son) Delilah Howe (daughter) Thomas Howe (son) |quests = Human Noble Origin Rescue the Queen Kill the Arl |voice = Tim Curry |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (mentioned) Darkspawn Chronicles }} Arl Rendon Howe is an old friend of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and the arl of Amaranthine. He is also the father of Nathaniel Howe, a companion in Awakening. He is Loghain's closest political ally following the Battle of Ostagar. Background Rendon Howe was born during the Orlesian occupation, and like many of the nobles at the time, joined the rebellion led by the future king, Maric Theirin. He fought alongside the young Bryce Cousland of Highever and Leonas Bryland, future arl of South Reach, at the bloody battle of White River. The battle was the most catastrophic defeat of the entire occupation, from which only 50 rebel soldiers escaped alive. Although he was decorated for valor by King Maric, Howe's abrasive manners earned him almost universal dislike among his peers. Bryland implied that Howe's personality altered after the battle. He has three known children: Nathaniel, Thomas, and Delilah. During Awakening, Nathaniel recounts the proud history of the Howe family. Rendon Howe seemed to have married an even wealthier woman and always tried to prove himself to her upper-class family. Involvement The Human Noble Origin begins with Arl Howe's arrival at Highever. Howe explains to Teyrn Cousland that his troops have been delayed, and that he will march with them when they arrive. Teyrn Cousland then tasks his eldest, Fergus Cousland, with leading the Cousland forces ahead to Ostagar, where they have been called by King Cailan Theirin to fight against the Darkspawn. Notes * According to the quest, Crime Wave, Arl Howe is intimate with a noble known as Lady Sophie, and embezzling from Denerim's treasury. * It could be speculated that the Scout's Medal, bought from Yuriah at Vigil's Keep, is the medal Howe won at the battle of White River. Quotes (Speaking to a Human Noble Warden) * (Regarding Cailan) "I think of the King as much as he thinks at all." * (Speaking to a male) "Well, well. Bryce Cousland's little boy. All grown up and still trying to fit into daddy's armor." * (Speaking to a female) "Well, well. Bryce Cousland's little spitfire. All grown up and still playing the man." * (Speaking to any other origin) "You should have left when you had the chance, Warden. Slunk off back to the Anderfels with the rest of your kind". * (Last words) "Maker spit on you!... I... deserved... more!" Trivia * Howe suggests a match between the male Human Noble and his daughter Delilah; in Awakening, Delilah mentions this in passing. The male Human Noble Warden has an opportunity to respond to her. * If you are Female Human Noble, then he will suggest a match between you and Thomas, his son. But it is only mentioned the once. * At the time of his death, Howe controlled the arlings of Amaranthine and Denerim, and had claimed the teyrnir of Highever. Together, these made up the entire northeastern border of Ferelden; in conjunction with his alliance with Loghain, these made him the most powerful person in the country besides the Regent. * The surname Howe and Howe's father's name, Tarleton, are references to William Howe and Banastre Tarleton, two prominent British officers during the American Revolution. Howe also shares a facial likeness to the former of the two. * In Dragon Age II, Howe is referred to as the "Butcher of Denerim." Gallery NPC-Howe.png|Arl Rendon Howe, during the Human Noble Origin Father's Task.jpg|Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Arl Howe at Highever See also Howe family Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Rogues Category:Assassins